jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Hook's Hooks (object)
Captain Hook's Hooks ''' are objects owned by the evil pirate Captain Hook. The captain use his vast collection of hooks to steal treasure from Jake and his crew. Captain Hook keeps all his special hooks in his '''Cabinet of Hooks. Roles in the series In the episode "Captain Hook's Hooks" Captain Hook notices that his prized collection of hooks are filthy. He orders Sharky and Bones to clean them but while they were cleaning the Orange Octopus creeps aboard the Jolly Roger and steals eight of Captain Hook's forcing Sharky and Bones to pursue the sneaky cephalopod to Never Land with the help of Jake and his crew. In the episode "Hook's Hookity-Hook!" the Captain get fed up with switching between his hooks so he invents an all in one Swiss army hook called the "Hookity-Hook" so he'll always have every hook in his collection on hand.But it becomes too hard for Hook to control, forcing him to revert to many individual hooks once more. When Beatrice Le Beak and her pet falcon Fast Claw are held captive by Captain Hook and his crew at the end of the episode "Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!" and forced to walk the plank, but Beatrice and Fast Claw evade capture and a watery fate with Captain Hook's Whirly-Hook. In the episode "Pirate Pals!" Beatrice is captured yet again by the combined forces of Captain Hook and Jake's crew. Hook plans on leaving Beatrice Le Beak stranded on a deserted island, but before Hook could put his plan into motion Beatrice Le Beak makes her escape yet again with Hook's Whirly-Hook. In the episode "The Sneaky Snook-Off" Beatrice and Captain Hook both rely on the Whirly-Hooks to cheat during the race to Belch Mountain.Later during the final phase of the Sneaky Snook-Off held in Crocodile Cavern Hook attempts to ring the gong from a far using one of his hooks but Le Beak's pet falcon Fast Claw intervene. Spin-offs Playing with Skully In the final episode "Pulley Hook",Skully ask the viewers to help Captain Hook figure out which hook he should use to reach a treasure on a faraway island. Jake's Buccaneer Blast Captain Hook uses his Whirly-Hook in the episode "The Treasure of Belch Mountain",after he and Mr. Smee fell off one of the floating rocks in Floating Rock Canyon in their pursuit to beat Jake and his crew to the next Pirate Piece located in the belly of Belch Mountain.Captain Hook continues using the Whirly-Hook throughout the episode giving the captain a great edge to beat Jake and his crew to the Pirate Piece but this short lived when he burns his hand on it allowing Jake and his crew to reclaim it.Lastly the Whirly-Hook is destroyed by Belch Mountain fiery belches send Hook and Smee plummeting down to ground only to land on the back of Tick-Tock the Crocodile who chases the duo away. Captain Hook uses his Whirly-Hook in the episode "Stormy Seas" as a propeller in attempt to beat Jake and his crew to the Pirate Piece of eight located at Trident Rock but Bucky proved to swift for Hook's hook.Captain Hook refused to be beaten to another treasure and armed him with his cannon hook (Boat Buster hook) to blast a hole into Bucky causing him to sink.While Jake and his crew repair Bucky they spot the Pirate Piece of King Neptune they were searching for and manage to fish it out of the Never Sea before Captain Hook could with his Fishing Rod-Hook.Captain Hook tries one last attempt to reclaim the Pirate Piece armed once more with his Boat Buster hook but thanks to Pirate Piece of King Neptune deflect the blast right back to Hook causing a massive tidal wave forcing Hook and Smee to flee. Theme parks and other live appearances Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure Captain Hook's hooks appear briefly in the live musical stage show as Hook dives a plan to steal Cubby's map so he can uncover means to unlock the treasure hidden inside a mysterious volcano.Hook and his crew go through the captains various collection in a musical number. List of Hooks *Regular Hook *Plunger-Hook *Fly Swatter-Hook *Fishing Rod-Hook *Pinwheel-Hook *Butterfly Net-Hook *Whirly-Hook *Eggbeater-Hook *Feather-Hook *Hammer-Hook *Shovel-Hook *Grappling Hook-Hook *Extendo Grip-Hook *Lasso-Hook *Hookity-Hook (only appearance in "Hook's Hookity-Hook!") *Putter-Hook *Can Opener-Hook *Sack-Hook *Fork-Hook *Spoon-Hook *Napkin-Hook *Baseball Glove-Hook *Oar-Hook *Megaphone-Hook *Fan-Hook *Magnet-Hook *Baseball Bat-Hook *Ice Cream Scoop-Hook *Teacup-Hook *Scissors-Hook Gallery Hook.jpg|Captain Hook's usual hook. Shelf_of_hooks.jpg|Captain Hook's Cabinet of Hooks. CHooks_Hooks.jpg Captain Hook with his fly swater hook.JPG hook captured peter's shadow.png Hook_Smee.jpg Whirly Hook Away.jpg Hook's Hookity-Hook!.jpg FeatherHook.jpg Eggbeater-Hook.jpg Plunger-Hook.jpg Magnet-Hook.jpg Shovel-Hook01.jpg Megaphone-Hook.jpg Oar-Hook.jpg Baseballbat-Hook.jpg Baseball Glove-Hook.jpg Butterfly Net-Hook.jpg Hook-Pirate Putt-Putt.jpg Pinwheel-Hook.jpg Lasso-Hook.jpg Ice Cream Scoop-Hook.jpg 562p-276 059 0040.jpg Fan-Hook.jpg Can Opener-Hook.jpg cologne bottle-Hook.png Teacup-Hook.jpg Pick axe Hook.png Baby Hook-Pirate-Sitting Pirates.png Hook&Smee-Hideout…It's Hook!.jpg HookSmee&Mama Hook-Jake's Starfish Search.jpg Hook's pillow hook.jpg Hook'sHook-Playing with Skully.jpg Toothpick&Shoehorn hook-Nanny Nell.png Disney-Jake-and-the-Neverland-Pirates-Hooks-Cabinet-of-Hooks.jpg Rocket Hook.png Hook&crew-Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure.jpg|Captain Hook and his crew singing about and wielding various hooks in Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure windshock-Hook.png Orange Octopus steeling hooks.jpg|Orange Octopus stealing hooks from Sharky and Bones. Hookity-Hook-Hook's Hookity-Hook.jpg Jingle bells hook.png Hook-The Never Land Games.png Category:Objects Category:Weapons